19 años después, merodeando
by Victoire Black
Summary: Los merodeadores en la vida de Harry no pasaron desapercibidos, aunque él si lo haya hecho... y ahora su vida va a estar llena de aventuras, porque aunque él no lo crea, la Orden se juntará con el ED, y los Merodeadores con el Trío Dorado. [EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESTÁ SIENDO REESCRITA]
1. Prólogo

**I**

_Prólogo_

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser que ellos, los 4 amigos inseparables, los Merodeadores, los más inquietos y terriblemente revoltosos alumnos que Hogwarts hubiera podido tener hasta su llegada, estuvieran ahora bajo tierra, quietos, paralizados, incapacitados de hacer nada, a pesar del gran futuro que les auguraban sus profesores? De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué justo estos 4 jóvenes habían tenido que perecer, y por qué debían hacerlo de la manera que lo hicieron, y todos por culpa de uno de ellos?

El primero había sido James, quién por salvar a su mujer e hijo habría dejado todo, hasta su propia vida... Nuestro valiente amigo se fue en manos de lord Voldemort, igual que su mujer Lily.

Casi 15 años después, fue a acompañarlo su gran amigo Sirius, muerto casi por error a manos de su propia prima, una mortífaga que lo odiaba más por ser padrino de Harry Potter, que por ser enemigo declarado de su Amo.

Un par de años después se reunió con ellos Peter, pero ¿quién hubiera pensado del pequeño Peter que sería él quien había sentenciado a muerte a sus 3 mejores amigos? Fue Peter quien delató a James y su familia con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, haciéndose mortífago, fue él quien hizo que su Señor volviera a un cuerpo propiamente dicho tras 13 años de estarse ocultando, fue él el culpable de que Sirius muriese en una batalla liberada por dicho mago tenebroso... pero se notó que Peter estaba arrepentido de todo esto al demostrar la única pizca de valentía y coraje que había tenido en su inmunda vida, al suicidarse frente al hijo y ahijado de dos de sus amigos.

El último fue Remus, qué hombre, quien sin importar lo que se dijera de él por su estatus como hombre lobo, salió a defender a toda la comunidad mágica, si no a vengar a sus amigos, de Voldy.

Todos murieron luchando, todos murieron por culpa de un ser más que estúpido, todos murieron como han de morir todos los Gryffindor, demostrando valentía, pero ninguno de ellos va a ser olvidado jamás.

Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta vivirán inevitablemente en nuestras memorias... y así es como debe ser.


	2. Hogwarts again

**II**

_Hogwarts again._

* * *

Había sido un año totalmente agotador para Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger, pero dado que habían dejado el colegio por salir a "cazar horrocruxes", los tres enviaron una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall, ex Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, y actual directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pidiendo su reincorporación al colegio para séptimo curso en el mismo grado que Ginny Weasley, novia de Harry, hermana de Ron y mejor amiga de Hermione.

* * *

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Ud., gracias a su segundo premio por servicios especiales al colegio, y su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase del pasado año, podría ser parte de la excepción que le permitiría entrar nuevamente a Hogwarts este año, junto con otros alumnos que abandonaron por la toma del Colegio._

_Lo saluda a usted, cordialmente_

_Directora Profesora Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

-¡Lo logramos, chicos! ¡Entramos a Hogwarts! -dijo Hermione hecha un manojo de nervios leyendo la carta de Harry por encima de su hombro, no habiendo siquiera abierto la suya.

-_Primego abge _tu_ cata, germion_ -contestó Ron, ocupado en tratar de tragar su pastel de calabazas, reír y hablar al mismo tiempo, escupiendo una buena cantidad de comida sobre su carta, de la cual Hermione se apartó asqueada al instante. Pronto pareció recordar que desde hacía un mes era la novia del pelirrojo y con su mejor control sobre si misma, volvió a acercarse al chico disimulando su desaprobación.

-¡Ah! -dijo ella negando con la cabeza al tiempo que tiraba su carta hecha un bollo sobre la mesa -. McGonagall se volvió loca... -soltó de pronto y sus dos amigos la miraron con los ojos como platos: eran contadas las veces que Hermione criticaba o insultaba de alguna manera a algún profesor -. Dice que no debería dejarme entrar nuevamente al colegio porque, luego de todo lo que ella hizo por mi en tercer grado, yo abandoné y bla bla bla, ¡pero ella bien que sabe lo que pasó, por qué no fui y eso! Además a ustedes no les hizo ningún planteo, hasta les mencionó sus dos premios por Servicios Especiales al colegio, y a mi nada... Agh, pero bueno, el tema es que entré -resopló ella, y tras unos segundos de silencio, los tres sonrieron.

A pesar de que no había sido el mejor año para ninguno, pusieron todas sus energías en los preparativos para el colegio, y en ayudar lo más que pudieron a los señores Weasley, devastados por la pérdida de su hijo Fred, y a la señora Tonks, quien a duras penas podía ocuparse del pequeño Ted Lupin, luego de la noticia de la muerte de su marido, su hija y su nuero.

Luego de levantar a su ahijado de un año de la casa de la abuela, Harry pasó por La Madriguera para buscar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quien parecía que le habían realizado un maleficio en los ojos: los tenía tan rojos que pareciera que había llorado los 7 océanos, y que planeaba seguir. Así y todo, las dos parejas y Teddy se trasladaron a Londres para comprar sus útiles y libros para el colegio en el callejón Diagon.

-¡Eh, chicos, por aquí! -sintieron que alguien les gritaba, y al darse la vuelta vieron a Neville Longbottom saliendo de la taberna de Tom justo detrás de ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Neville!, ¿también a Hogwarts este año? -preguntó Ron husmeando la lista de compras que su amigo tenía en la mano.

-Claro, y al parecer somos muchos más de los que McGonagall supuso. La escuché hablando con mi abuela y no estaba nada contenta de todas las cartas que le enviamos en el verano... Ustedes tres, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati y su gemela, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Michael Corner y hasta Malfoy -les explicó su amigo, avanzando con ellos hasta Flourish y Blotts para comprar sus libros.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué quiere hacer Malfoy en el colegio? ¿Pretende ser el único que quedó en Slytherin este año? ¿O quiere meter un basilisco y reabrir la cámara de los Secretos como el único heredero?

-Bueno, Harry, no veo que sea malo darle a la gente una segunda oportunidad -le dijo Hermione contrariada, sosteniendo al pequeño Teddy en una mano, y la lista de libros en otra.

-Esa cosa no se puede llamar gente, Her...

-Y hablando de Roma -les interrumpió Ron con un gesto adusto, señalando un local nuevo de varitas a su derecha, en el cual se veía a Malfoy con una chica desconocida, y con una sonrisa que ninguno había visto en él hasta ese momento.

-Es Astoria Greengrass, hermana de Daphne, una Slytherin de nuestro curso. Al parecer la chica es de Beuxbatons pero se pasa este año al colegio este año. Creí haberle oído a mi abuela que iba a estar en Ravenclaw, en sexto, a diferencia de la hermana, pero viendo que Malfoy frecuenta con ella... -al decir esto Neville, el chico rubio levantó la cabeza, les hizo un gesto que les pareció un saludo tosco, y se llevó a la chica a una heladería que había al lado.

-Ginny, ¿sabes algo de...? ¡Ginny! -dijo Hermione, percatándose de que no se encontraba al lado de su amiga, como hacía unos segundos. Se dio vuelta y tampoco la vio. Preocupados, miraron a todos lados e imaginaron lo peor: la vuelta de los mortífagos, la culpa entera de Malfoy, Beuxbatons involucrado en todo ese tema, pero antes de que su imaginación pudiera seguir volando, una vieja bruja les hizo señas y dijo:

-La pelirroja entró a ese local, se encontraba enferma, al parecer...

Todos miraron donde la mujer les señalaba, y vieron a Ginny salir de allí más pálida de lo que ya era, y con ojeras muy grandes. No hizo falta que nadie preguntara.

-No pasó nada, se ve que fue algo que comí -les dijo tomando una poción para las náuseas que, casi como por arte de magia, nótese la ironía, tenía en el bolsillo de la capa.

-¿Y cómo sabías que ibas a sentirte mal, si tenías la poción ya...? ah -se interrumpió Hermione a mitad de la pregunta al ver la severidad del gesto de la chica, uno que la hacía parecerse aún más a Molly.

Sin cuestionar nada más, y sin ningún otro imprevisto, reanudaron felices su día de compras. La gente los quedaba mirando al pasar, no era un grupo para nada común. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, todo el mundo mágico tenía a Harry sobre un pedestal, y habían sido informados de la ayuda de varios amigos como Ron y Hermione. Neville fue famoso por su episodio con los Carrows, y por la serpiente y el sombrero, pero lo que nadie se explicaba era qué hacía un grupo de adolescentes de 17 años cargando un bebé cuyo cabello y ojos cambiaban de color cada minuto.

-¿No les parece raro venir por primera vez sin Molly y Arthur a despedirnos? -preguntó Hermione al tiempo que ella junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny cruzaban la barrera que separaba al mundo muggle del andén 93/4 y que los llevaría a su último año de colegio.

-Sí, pero supongo que ya maduramos bastante como para despedirnos nosotros mismos de la familia a kilómetros de distancia... -dijo Ron con amargura.

-No seas idiota, Ronald. Todo es porque Bill va a estar este año en el colegio para acompañarnos, y además somos bastante grandecitos para no extrañar algo que pasaba cuando teníamos 11 años.

-¿Eeeeh? -se sorprendió Harry por lo dicho por su novia-. ¿Qué va a estar haciendo Bill en el colegio? -preguntó, sonriendo por dentro al imaginarse al mayor de los Weasley paseándose por Hogwarts con su pelo por la espalda, aquel colgante de colmillo y sus cicatrices del ataque de Feinrback.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... Después de lo ocurrido el año pasado con Artes Oscuras y los Carrow, parece que teníamos que tener algún profesor digno del puesto, ¿no? -comentó la pelirroja.

-Wow, ¿nadie le dijo que ese puesto estaba maldito? ¡Cualquier cosa puede pasarle de acá a fin de año! ¿Fleuggggggg y Molly permitieron que viniera? -dijo Hermione mientras dejaban las valijas en el compartimiento, y se ponían a buscar a alguien conocido con quien sentarse. Harry era el centro de atención, a pesar de que tenía puestas unas gafas de sol que le tapaban la mitad del rostro.

-Se lo dijeron, sí señor, se lo dijimos todos, pero como el sabelotodo piensa que no le va a hacer nada mal pasar una temporada en el colegio con todos nosotros, nada pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.


	3. Bienvenidos a su Octavo año

**III**

_Bienvenidos a su Octavo año._

* * *

Entraron todos en un compartimiento vacío de no ser por una jaula sucia, que no tenía nombre. Ron y Harry se durmieron casi enseguida de tocar los asientos, como si se hubieran tomado 3 botellas de pócima para dormir, y Ginny y Hermione aprovecharon para hablar.

-Me dijiste que hoy me lo ibas a decir, que tienes que hablar con McGonagall, Ginny. ¿Por qué me lo sigues ocultando? ¡Hace 7 años somos amigas!

-No... no puedo, ¡no es tan fácil como tú lo pones! Además creo que no es con McGonagall con quien tengo que hablar, sino con el nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor...

-¿Y quién es el Jefe?

-Mi propio hermano -le dijo Ginny en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara de su parentesco-, pero yo le dije que no, que lo iba a hablar con McGonagall, no me importa que ahora sea directora...

-No entiendo nada, Ginny, ¿qué es lo que no le puedes contar ni a tu hermano ni a mi? -preguntó Hermione contrariada, pero antes que su amiga pudiera responder, entraron al compartimiento Luna y Neville.

-Chicas, ¿cómo están? ¡El señor Ollivander va a comenzar a trabajar en Hogwarts!, ¿sabían? Cerró su tienda en el callejón Diagon por eso mismo, me lo dijo hace unas semanas. ¿Qué hicieron en vacaciones? ¿Planear cómo derrocar a algún futuro mago tenebroso? -les habló Luna de golpe, y Ginny sonrió con ganas.

-Desgnomizarle el jardín a mamá y encargarnos del ahijado de Harry, no sé si eso se parezca o no a salvar al mundo mágico -les dijo ella, y todos rieron.

-¿Y qué va a estar haciendo el señor Ollivander en el colegio, Luna? Varitas no, ¿no? ¿De qué serviría?

-No, no, por supuesto. Ollivander es un gran mago, por demás de ser un gran fabricante de varitas -comentó Neville sonriendo-. Vamos a tener un Club de Duelo nuevamente, y tanto él como Flitwick van a estar a cargo... Después de lo de Lockhart en Segundo año, esto es un banquete.

-¿Banquete? ¿Comida? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? -inquirió Ron, más dormido que despierto, provocando nuevas risas en sus amigos.

-Uh, me había olvidado, antes que despierte Harry les he de comentar que en secreto vamos a volver a reunir a los que quedamos del Ejército de Dumbledore, ya les diré para qué... Bah, todos menos Ginny, ahora... Uh -se interrumpió Neville casi quedándose sin aire al ver la mirada de la susodicha, y su mano sacando la varita de la capa.

-Perdón, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo tuyo, Ginny, y no me gusta nada de nada, eh... -dijo Ron con un tono de voz demasiado cuida.

-No metas tus narices en donde no te llaman si prefieres quedártelas, ¿si? -lo amenazó ella, y de mal humor ambos hermanos se cruzaron de brazos y no volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante todo el viaje, a pesar de las insistentes preguntas de Harry sobre su postura, siendo que al estar dormido se había perdido de la "pelea" entre ambos.

A pesar de ese mini altercado, el viaje había transcurrido en suma tranquilidad... a pesar de los chicos de primer año que se asomaban a la puerta del compartimiento para ver a los salvadores del mundo mágico.

Hogwarts por fuera parecía no haber cambiado, el aire parecía el mismo, pero a pesar de que después de haber salido del colegio por última vez estaban cargando los cadáveres de sus mejores amigos, ¿así a quién no le va a parecer diferente?

De igual forma, el colegio por dentro era algo que no se comparaba ni con el colegio a cargo de Snape, ni cuando estuvo a cargo de Umbridge.

Filch refunfuñaba por doquier al haberse extinguido su permiso para torturar a los estudiantes colgándolos por los tobillos, como siempre fue su propósito, y al McGonagall no haberle permitido sacar a Peeves del colegio; si Dumbledore le había dado oportunidad al poltergeister, ella también lo haría, alegaba.

En el banquete de bienvenida hubo problemas más que predichos: el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba más remendado que nunca al haber sido quemado 4 meses atrás. Además, había profesores, como Trelawney, se negaban en redondo a volver a dar clases -aunque se había quedado en su torre, claro está, y nada podía hacerla bajar-, y algunos otros como Slughorn dudaban entre quedarse en el colegio y seguir dando clases luego de lo ocurrido en la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando la desconfianza de los profesores hacia la casa Slytherin se había manifestado más que nunca. Esta misma casa tenía tan pocos alumnos que la mitad de la mesa tenía lugares vacíos; los alumnos de séptimo eran 4, los de sexto 5, los de quinto y cuarto 8, y los más pequeños eran clases completas. A pesar de la falta de alumnos de Slytherin, el resto de las casas tenían más alumnos de lo normal. Quienes deberían haber estado en séptimo el anterior año habían vuelto al colegio, por lo tanto los grupos de último curso tenían casi el doble de estudiantes.

La ceremonia de selección comenzó.

-¡Ackerley, Sue! -gritó una voz grave, y todos los alumnos miraron sorprendidos a Bill Weasley con un pergamino en las manos, ocupando el lugar que siempre había estado McGonagall. Este le sonrió a la pequeña, mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw después que nadie hiciera mucho caso de su selección.

Luego de varios chicos, llegó el primero de Slytherin, que estaba más que pálido:

-¡Derrick, Charles! -el niño se encaminó tambaleándose hacia el banco, y se colocó el sombrero. Después de un par de minutos, éste gritó "¡Slytherin!" y todos los de esa casa festejaron, aunque la alegría no duró mucho porque el chico se desmayó sin siquiera haberse podido sacar sombrero. Pronto, lo sacaron entre Slughorn y Bill, y continuaron con los de primero.

Ferguson, Andy; Finnigan, Megan; Frobisher, Henry; y Gordon, Liz fueron a parar luego de una seguidilla a Gryffindor.

Higgs, Anne-Marie fue la próxima en ir a Slytherin, pero ella al contrario del anterior niño, sonrió altiva y visiblemente complacida mientras caminaba hacia una estallante mesa llena de corbatas verdes.


	4. De castigos y secretos

**IV**

_De castigos y secretos._

* * *

Casi al final, todos estaban bastante aburridos, cansados y con hambre después del viaje, y todo fue una lluvia de aplausos cuando finalmente Zeller, Randy fue sonriente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, y Bill Weasley guardó la lista en su túnica, yendo a ocupar su lugar.

Se mostraron los nuevos profesores, como el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y el de Transformaciones, Emmeline Vance, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, grupo ya casi diluido, pero todo el Gran Comedor aclamaba la comida, por lo que con unas palabras de McGonagall -que diferían bastante del estilo de Dumbledore, cosa que entristeció a los alumnos- la comida apareció en sus platos, y los aprendices de magos y brujas comenzaron a hacer lo único que querían desde que llegaron: comer.

Normalmente, Draco Malfoy se burlaba de Ron por comer "como un muerto de hambre", ya que sus padres "no lo alimentaban correctamente en su cueva", pero lo extraño fue que también se burló de Ginny por este mismo motivo, y le comentó a Harry algo que le sonó como "ballena" y algo de una puerta... eso antes de que el rubio quedara escrachado contra un plato de puré de zanahorias.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No de ustedes, de nuevo, no! ¿No les parece que hice suficiente aceptándolos en mi colegio, como para hacer semejante espectáculo frente a los alumnos más pequeños? -recriminó Minerva McGonagall minutos más tarde en su despacho, que curiosamente seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; quedaba claro que no había aceptado el de Dumbledore, porque todos los retratos de antiguos profesores -que simulaban ahora estar dormidos, como siempre lo hacían cuando llegaban alumnos- habían sido transferidos al primer piso, donde se ubicaba McGonagall.

-¡Me tiró comida en la cara! -se quejó Malfoy con una adecuada nota de inocencia en la voz-. Usted lo vio, profesora... digo, directora.

-¡Insultó a mi novia, profesora! ¡No iba a quedarme callado y no hacer nada!

-Bien podía quedarse callado, Potter, e ir a decirle luego al jefe de su casa, ¿no le parece? -reclamó la mujer, bastante enojada.

-¡El jefe de mi casa es el hermano de Ginny! ¿Cómo piensa que se vería que yo fuera a decirle que Malfoy había insultado a la hermana? ¿Qué diría usted al respecto?

-Bueno, Potter, coincido, pero ¡no hacía falta brindar semejante espectáculo la primera noche! Ya pensaré el castigo, ¡y va para usted también, señor Malfoy! Les quiero decir que están a un tris de ser expulsados, luego de todas las veces que se los perdonó a ambos en el pasado... No, no, ¡la primera noche, Potter, Malfoy! ¡No! Ustedes se considerarán héroes por lo ocurrido el pasado curso, pero no se les dará un trato preferencial a ninguno, ¡no, señor! En tanto, déjenme ver... Ah, sí, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y lo mismo para Slytherin. ¡Una vergüenza, señores, que vayan a empezar sus casas con los relojes en negativo por un insulto patético y un plato de puré! Ahora, vamos, ¡a la cama! Y cuidado que oiga yo un reclamo mínimo de alguno de sus profesores, porque no me importaría enviarlos a casa a mitad de curso, ¿me entienden? Ahora sí, vamos, vayan...

* * *

-¡No hacía falta eso, Harry! -lo retó por décimo novena vez Hermione en la sala común, a altas horas de la madrugada-. Bien merecido tienes el castigo que te va a poner McGonagall, que de paso estuvo bárbara con todo lo que te dijo... -el pelinegro había dejado de escucharla, y sintió como lejano unos gritos de "traicionaste su confianza"...

-Dejalo, Herms, es tarde y mañana empezamos las clases temprano en la mañana, ¡y con Sprout! Vamos, dale... -le dijo Ginny, quien, luego de despertar a Ron que dormía en un sillón cerca de ellos, subió hacia su habitación junto a la castaña. Luego de ellas, subieron Harry y Ron, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que su habitación seguía siendo la misma de siempre a lo alto de la torre, y que sus 4 compañeros seguían siendo los mismos; se notaba que los chicos del curso de siempre de Ginny dormían en alguna otra habitación separada.

* * *

El desayuno del día siguiente fue bastante movidito. Los ex integrantes del ED, como bien notó Harry a pesar del intento de disimulo de muchos ellos, iban todos a hablar con Neville a la mesa de Gryffindor, y Luna lo mismo en la de Ravenclaw, a diferencia de que ella llevaba un pergamino en el cual juntaba firmas.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo a mis espaldas, Neville? ¿Se creen que no me di cuenta? -espetó Harry cuando ya habían ingresado al Invernadero 4, pero parecía que éste estaba demasiado ocupado en podar sus Arbustos Saltarines como para contestar la pregunta de su compañero.

-Relajate, hermano... Nada de lo que estén haciendo puede llegar a ser peligroso, si es lo que te preocupa -le dijo finalmente Ron con un matiz de nervios en su tono de voz, y lo primero que pensaron Hermione y Ginny, fue que era un muy mal mentiroso. Aparentemente, Harry, en su enojo, no se percató de lo dicho por su amigo, y siguió de mala gana a sus arbustos, que por no prestarles la atención deseada, se habían ido a la otra punta del invernadero, donde trabajaban los de Hufflepuff.

El resto del día, el _chico-que-sobrevivió-incontables-veces_ pasó sin hablar con sus amigos ni compañeros, enfurruñado por lo que había visto en el desayuno, y hasta cuando recibió una lechuza de Hagrid para que fueran a tomar el te a su cabaña lo ignoró, y dejó que sus dos amigos con la pelirroja fueran solos.

"Necesito un lugar donde estar solo, necesito un lugar donde estar solo, necesito un lugar donde estar solo", repitió caminando 3 veces de un lado al otro, hasta que la puerta se materializó ante él. ¡Oh!, un armario de escobas... pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar. Cerró la puerta tras él, pensando que querría algo de luz, y automáticamente una vela apareció a su lado.


	5. En una escobera

**V**

_En una escobera._

* * *

La escobera era pequeña, con telarañas y algunas Barredoras 7 hechas pedazos, pero no negó que una escobera sería el último lugar en el que alguien solicitaría estar. Se quedó allí, sumido en una cuasi oscuridad, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y una chica de cabellera roja se apretujó con él en el reducido espacio.

¿Cómo demonios...? ah, claro, estaba clarísimo. El muy cabezadura había olvidado mencionar que no quería que nadie le molestara... Había días que sencillamente estaba de acuerdo con Snape -"_que Dios, Merlín, Circe o quien fuera, lo tenga en la gloria, y lejos de mi madr_e", pensó Harry- cuando le decía que era un idiota.

Pero no protestó, claro, cuando Ginny Weasley se acurrucó contra su pecho y se quedó ahí, respirando pesadamente. ¡Ah!, desde aquella noche de Agosto el verano pasado, que se habían entregado el uno al otro en presencia de la luna y las estrellas, no podía evitar verla como una mujer. No, claro que antes la había visto como mujer, por algo era su novia, pero parecía que desde aquella noche, algo había cambiado, algo era diferente en cómo la miraba... con decir que babeaba más de lo común al mirarla es suficiente.

Sumido en pensamientos que no son adecuados ni de escribir, Harry se percató rato después de que Ginny lloraba. Que él recordara, jamás la había visto llorar desde que tenía 12 años y Voldemort la había poseído. No había llorado cuando su padre estaba al borde de la muerte atacado por una serpiente, no había llorado en ninguno de los ataques de mortífagos a su familia, no había llorado en la muerte de Dumbledore, no había llorado ni cuando se habían despedido luego de un beso de cumpleaños, y menos aún había llorado desde que Voldy se había ido... ¿Qué rayos hacía que llorara ahora? ¿Es que le pasaba algo peor que mil muertes a manos de mortífagos? ¿Es que Voldemort había vuelto, nadie le quería decir, y por eso el ED se volvía a reunir? No, no podía ser, pero ¿qué cosa podía hacer llorar a Ginevra Molly Weasley?

Sólo atinó a abrazarla con más fuerza mientras pensaba en razones inverosímiles por las cual la joven podría estar llorando. Rato más tarde, en esa misma escobera llena de arañas, se hicieron uno, se demostraron todo el amor que tenían... a pesar de que la chica no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

Lo que había pasado, claro está, no se lo podía contar a Ron, que aún veía a su hermanita como si fuera la Virgen María pelirroja. ¿A Hermione?, menos, porque a ella le debería de contar Ginny. ¿A quién diantres le podía contar Harry Potter la extraña experiencia que había tenido haciendo el amor en una escobera con su novia llorando, ¡siendo que ésta nunca lloraba!?

Dudaba mucho que Neville pudiera ayudarlo, ya que era el mejor amigo de la chica. ¿Dean? Menos; no quería tener que verse comparando experiencias con él, ni con Seamus, el mejor amigo del susodicho. ¿Qué amigos le quedaban? ¿Con quién podría hablar? Sus padres estaban muertos, su padrino muerto, el mejor amigo de los anteriores, muerto... ¡Todos muertos! Y él sin nadie con quién hablar.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Arriesgarse a que a Ron se le prendieran fuego las orejas, y que después de su desmayo, lo matara? ¿Hablar con Hermione y afrontar una charla que no querría bajo ninguna circunstancia tener, sobre lo que hacían ella y Ron en la cama? ¿O quizá la castaña no sabía de lo ocurrido en el verano entre Ginny y él? "¿Y Hagrid?", se dijo, pero lo descartó al instante. El semi-gigante era gran amigo de Ginny y los demás, y no podría entenderlo...

¿Y si no lo hablaba con nadie? Iba a quedar por siempre con ese sabor amargo a desencuentro... Lo mismo le había pasado en quinto año con Cho Chang; se habían besado, pero ella lloraba, y Ron alegaba que era por lo mal que besaba Harry... pero Hermione... Hermione le había explicado que Cho lloraba por los rincones todos los días desde la muerte de Cedrig Diggory, su ex novio. Pero en este caso era todo diferente. Ginny no iba llorando por el mundo, a Ginny no se le había muerto un novio, Ginny no había llorado con su primer beso, con su primera vez con Harry...

¡Diablos! Alguien tendría que escribir un diccionario sobre cómo entender a las mujeres, tendría que existir alguna materia que enseñara algo así, y el colegio sería algo más productivo. Riendo al pensar lo que McGonagall diría si le propusiera crear esa asignatura, se levantó de la cama y -a pesar de que eran las 6-, se vistió y bajó.

Nunca había averiguado a qué hora terminaba el toque de queda en los pasillos del castillo, pero supuso que habiendo salido el sol no estaba prohibido salir a dar un paseo antes del desayuno. Técnicamente no era de noche, aunque debería de afinar su excusa si se encontraba de pronto con un Filch en pijama y medio dormido.

En la sala común vio a Hermione ojeando un libro, que cerró de golpe al ver a Harry acercarse a ella. Le sonrió nerviosa y el chico no quiso interrumpirla, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa y salió por el retrato, alejándose mientras escuchaba los improperios que le dirigía la Señora Gorda por haberla despertado.

En realidad no sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía, pero lamentó no haber traído la capa de invisibilidad al ver en una esquina a la señora Norris -¡¿es que acaso esa gata jamás dormía?!- mirándolo acusadoramente. Sin la seguridad de que no estuviese haciendo nada prohibido, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y bajó un par de pisos, sin animarse a llegar al primero por temor a encontrarse con McGonagall recién levantada y de mal humor, o a Filch limpiando alfombras.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue encontrarse a Peeves dejando panfletos por todo el pasillo del tercer piso, aquel pasillo que en primer año había estado prohibido. Al acercarse más a los papeles, vio que su cara y la de Ginny se transformaban por segundos en unas letras, y que luego estas desaparecían para dar lugar a un corazón rojo escarlata, y éste luego se convertía en las caras de él y su novia.

No quiso leer los panfletos, pero no tuvo opción cuando el poltergeist le tiró un par en la cara.


	6. ¡¿Quién! Ah, claro, Peeves

**VI**

_¡¿Quién?! Ah, claro, Peeves._

* * *

Al leer uno, se le paró el corazón: "_Zanahoria Weasley y Cara-Rajada Potter, sexo en escoberas del séptimo piso_". Ahora sí le daba la razón a Filch, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ECHABAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ AL MALDITO FANTASMA DEL CASTILLO?! Ah, sí, ¡Peeves se las iba a ver con McGonagall!

Aunque... ¡no! No podía ir a mostrarle los panfletos a la directora, los echarían a ambos luego de darles Veritaserum de beber y se delataran. No, no lo iba a hacer. Hecho una furia, exclamó casi gritando "Accio panfletos", y trastabilló bajo el peso de una infinidad de hojitas blancas.

-¡Peeves! ¿Haciendo QUÉ ahora? -gritó una voz familiar desde dentro de un aula... que resultó de ser el despacho de, nada más y nada menos, que Bill Weasley. Harry se sintió morir.

"Listo, Ron no me va a matar, lo va a hacer Bill, luego McGonagall, más tarde Charlie, Percy, George y Arthur, y cuando esté descansando para nada en paz, ahí me las veré con Ron...", pensó desesperado el pelinegro, rojo como el cabello de su nuevo profesor de Defensa.

-¡Harry!, qué sorpresa... ¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto? -preguntó Bill con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo... fue Peeves... señor -aclaró antes que pensara que le faltaba el respeto a un profesor.

-¿Señor? ¡Por favor, Harry! Soy Bill Weasley -rió este. Harry, temblando, le alcanzó uno de los panfletos que había robado al poltergeist.

La risa del chico fue mucho mayor al terminar de leerlo.

-¡Harry! No me digas que... que tenías miedo de cómo reaccionara yo ante esto -le dijo el pelirrojo sacudiendo el papel en la mano, con una sonrisa de burla-. ¡Creí que me conocías!, son travesuras de Peeves, claro está, pero mi hermana ya es grande, ¿no? Vamos, yo me llevo todo esto y en cualquier caso hablo con Minerva, pero ¡no te voy a retar a duelo por ser novio de mi hermana y lo demás! -siguió riendo Bill, y Harry se le sumó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Peeves de mal humor rompía un par de panfletos y los tiraba al aire con enojo-. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si se entera Ronald lo que dicen estos papeles, lamento decirte que no puedo meterme porque los asuntos familiares no se han de zanjar aquí, pero si puedo haré que todo esto desaparezca antes del desayuno -terminó él, y no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, caminó hasta un retrato de un viejo mago de sombrero rosa, lo separó de la pared y pasó a través de él.

-Maldito poltergeist... -exclamó Harry dando la vuelta y yendo hacia la escalera que llevaba a los pisos inferiores. El Gran Salón estaba cerrado aún, pero la puerta que daba a los jardines estaba abierta de par en par, y el sol que se alzaba perezosamente invitaba a estar un rato al aire libre; lo iba a necesitar.

Si era el segundo día y ya estaba estresado, ¿qué debería esperar para el resto del año escolar?

* * *

-Mi amor, tengo que hablar contigo más tarde... -le dijo Harry a Ginny una hora después mientras desayunaban.

-Ah, ¿sí? -se extrañó ella, y su novio la notó nerviosa-. Yo también... de... esto... algo. ¿Nos encontramos a las 5 y media en el pasillo que lleva a la sala de Trelawney?

-¿Por qué a esa hora? ¿Qué hay de la cena? -le preguntó el _imbécil de Potter_, como lo describió mentalmente Seamus al escuchar la charla que tenían.

-No importa, después te explico -le dijo con una sonrisa que poco tenía de sincera, y salió del Gran Comedor con paso inseguro.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione y que ella le explicara lo que pasaba, pero parecía casi dormida con la cuchara de cereal volcándose sobre la manteca. Supuso que había pasado la noche leyendo, y la dejó dormitar tranquila. Aún no se había atrevido a hablarle a Ron, y éste ya empezaba a sospechar algo, pero lo dejó pasar.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normal, hasta la hora que llegaban las lechuzas. A los alumnos más grandes les pareció que jamás habían visto tantas lechuzas llegar juntas, y parecía que a cada estudiante le llegaba un aviso.

Cuando los papeles llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, los leones vieron que el trío dorado parecía una bandera: Ron estaba rojo, Hermione blanca y Harry verde...

Los anuncios eran los de Peeves.

Todos los alumnos se habían levantado para ir a la mesa escarlata. Era bien sabido que Harry Potter salía con la hermana del mejor amigo, y se veía venir una grande. Bill Weasley miraba atento desde la mesa de los profesores, sin prestar atención a Flitwick que le mostraba uno de los panfletos mientras McGonagall, roja de furia, ya miraba por encima de sus anteojos buscando al culpable.

-Ron, yo... yo no... esto no... fu-fue Peeves, ¿sa-sabes? -tartamudeó Harry nervioso, mientras más alumnos se cerraban en círculo alrededor de los lugares.

-Vamos, despejen, no hay nada que ver, no se van a pelear, no pasa nada, vamos, soy prefecta y les ordeno que se va... ¡oh! -mientras Hermione hablaba a las personas que husmeaban, se oyó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un jadeo y un estallido. Al mirar, Harry estaba tirado sobre la mesa con un hilo de sangre resbalando de la frente, y Ron estaba sentado aún, con la mirada vacía, y la varita partida en dos en su mano.

-Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo... ¿y cómo seguía? -preguntó Ron con una media sonrisa, mientras todos lo miraban alarmados-. Ah, disculpen, ¡feliz navidad!, y bueno, no los conozco, ¿quién...? -alcanzó a decir ante la mirada cada vez más horrorizada de Hermione y sus compañeros, y finalmente se desmayó.


	7. Consecuencias y confusiones

**VII**

_Consecuencias y confusiones._

* * *

La directora bajó rápidamente de la mesa de profesores, hizo aparecer una camilla y subió a Ron en ella. Con ésta flotando, salió del Gran Comedor. El bullicio aumentaba, y Bill siguió a McGonagall hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, dado que Harry aún no levantaba la cara de la mesa, y nadie se atrevía a tocarlo. Si Ron había terminado así, ¿cuánto habría sido el daño al ojiverde?

-¡Shh!, silencio todos -pidió el joven profesor. Apuntó su varita a Harry y desapareció la sangre de su rostro. Suavemente, se inclinó sobre él y lo levantó. También estaba desmayado. Repitió el proceso de la directora y salió con el chico hacia la enfermería.

Hermione corrió junto a él. Y todo el colegio la siguió.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, ausente de todo lo que ocurría en pisos inferiores, lloraba amargamente en su habitación de la torre. Tenía muy mala espina sobre lo que ocurriría en su encuentro con Harry, y los últimos días parecía que siempre encontraba tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que su novio odiaba de ella... No dejaba de soñar que él la volvía a dejar "por el bien de todos". Típico de Dumbledore, típico de un chico que dejó todo por las indicaciones a medio hacer de un viejo loco.

Rato después, comenzaron a llegar sus compañeras, comentando algo de la enfermería y una disputa entre el "profesor Weasley" y madame Pomfrey. Azuzó el oído entre los doseles de su cama, sin ánimos de preguntar para que no la vieran con los ojos rojos del llanto... por segunda vez en el día.

-A mi no me importa, es lo que se merecía -dijo una voz que la pelirroja identificó como Brown, una chica que había sido novia de Ron-. Desde que está con Granger está mucho más estúpido de lo habitual, estoy segura que ella usa _amortentia_ con él.

-No me extrañaría, lo juro, pero no, no. ¿Hermione _amo-cumplir-las-reglas_ Granger, usando una poción ilegal para enamorar al chico en cuestión que está enamorado de ella desde quinto? Sueñan, chicas, sueñan.

-¡Parvati! Ron no estaba enamorado de ella cuando estaba conmigo, pasa que le tenía lástima, ¿es que acaso no la veíamos llorando por los rincones cuando Ro-Ro... eh, Ronald estaba conmigo? Creí que eso había sido obvio; por eso cuando él enfermó de _spater-no-sé-qué_ el año pasado ella fue con él, lo curó, le dio _amortentia_ y se fugaron con Potter para ir a destruir al Innombrable.

-La que sueña eres tú, Lav -dijo otra voz, que no supo a quién pertenecía-, te hiciste la re historia y no fue así...

-Chicas, chicas -interrumpió Parvati-, estamos dejando de lado la cuestión más importante: Potter y Weasley se pelaron por la hermanita de éste...

-¿Que QUIÉN se peleó con QUIÉN por culpa de QUIÉN? -preguntó Ginny saliendo de un salto de entre los doseles de la cama, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

-Uh, todo el colegio estaba ahí, Gin -le dijo una chica dos cursos por debajo de ella, que no sabía qué hacía en la habitación de las de séptimo-. Nos llegaron papeles con rumores sucios de Potter y tú, y tu hermano reaccionó mal...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Rumores de _qué_? ¿Papeles...? -inquirió la pelirroja, más confundida aún.

-Ten... -le dijo Lavender fingiendo muy bien lamentar lo que hacía, y le dio uno de los panfletos de Peeves.

Cuando Ginny lo leyó, lejos de ponerse roja o enojarse, resopló:

-Inmaduros, inmaduros... Y él piensa ser el padre de mis hijos, ¿no? Inmaduro él e inmaduro Ronald -y dejó la habitación con paso firme.

* * *

-¡Ginny! -se sorprendió Hermione al verla entrar a la enfermería-. Shh, no hagas mucho ruido, ninguno aún se despertó. ¿Supiste lo que pasó?

-Algo, ¿cómo están ellos?

-Aún no sabemos bien. Al parecer Ron quiso pegarle a Harry, y en el intento se rompió su varita y suponemos que envió dos hechizos. Harry se desmayó enseguida, pero Ron estaba raro, como perdido, cantó una parte de un villancico, nos dijo feliz navidad y al parecer no nos conocía... -explicó la castaña consternada, ofreciendo una silla a su amiga. En el momento, Ron pareció reaccionar. Se movió apenas, parpadeó y puso cara de asco.

-Enfermería... ¿de nuevo? -inquirió con voz débil.

-¿De nuevo, Ron? -le preguntó Hermione preocupada, y él negó con una risita nada propia:

-¿Tú quién eres, eh? ¿Amiga de la peli, no? ¿Y Potter? ¿Por qué ustedes están aquí y no él? -les preguntó descolocado, pero sin perder esa risa que ninguna supo entender.

-No me conoces, ¿no? -volvió a hablar su novia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eh... ¿yo estuve contigo alguna vez? -le preguntó con inocencia, y con un chasquido de lengua Hermione salió entre enojada y apenada de la enfermería-. ¿Qué le pasaba a tu amiga, Evans?

-¿Evans?

-Evans, Evans... Ay, peli, ¿qué se supone que hacs aquí? -dijo con asco fingido a propósito.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Me lo repites siempre, una vez más, una menos, no importa. ¿Y mi gran amigo Potter? -inquirió, nuevamente descolocado porque Harry no estuviera allí con él, cosa que Ginny supuso era efecto del hechizo mal hecho.

-Tu gran amigo Potter está en la cama de en frente gracias a tu golpiza... -explicó ella.

-¿Qué? No, peli, con esas cosas no se juega. ¿Qué le pasó a Cornamenta? ¿Quién le pegó? ¿Por qué estoy yo acá? ¿Y Remus, se enteró? ¿Y Peter? ¿por qué no está llorando al lado de nuestro lecho de muerte? -le preguntó de golpe a la pelirroja, que se quedó muda.

-No... no, ¿quién es Cornamenta?

-¡Tu novio, peli! -dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera algo obvio, señalando al chico de pelo azabache.

-Ah, sí, Cornamenta -le siguió la corriente-. Pero, ¿no te peleaste con él por mi?

-¿Por tí? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hacerme pelear con mi mejor amigo? -le dijo despectivamente.

-Se pelearon porque te enteraste que tuve sexo con él -explicó Ginny con soltura, y su hermano se largó a reír, haciendo que madame Pomfrey llegara a reclamar. La chica la llevó a un lado y le explicó la situación-: mi hermano parece no acordarse de su novia, ni de que se peleó con Harry. Habla de gente que no conozco como si fueran sus mejores amigos, me habla raro... No entiendo nada.

-La pérdida de memoria es su principal síntoma, pero al parecer también se le mezclaron recuerdos o imágenes que tenía en la mente por haberlas visto u oído en otras personas, y su mente las adaptó para él. No es nada raro que crea que es otra persona, o que ahora venga y te diga que él es Merlín y tú eres Circe... Has de seguirle la corriente que pronto voy a encontrar un contra hechizo -le dijo la enfermera, y se retiró.

-Volviendo al tema, peli... ¿Sexo con James? ¿Tú? ¿La virgen María? ¿Tú? ¿La estudiante modelo? ¿Tú? Jaaaa, no me hagas reír. ¡Y menos me digas que me peleé con él por eso!

-¿James? Harry, querrás decir. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Harry? ¡James! Ay, peli, ¿por qué no estás tú en esta camilla en vez de yo, que parece que estás más imbécil que de costumbre...?

-La próxima vez que me vuelvas a decir imbécil, te las corto.

-Y con el mismo mal humor de siempre... ¡No!, no, no, por favor, no, apunta con esa varita a otro lugar, peli, por favor.

-¿Ginny? ¿Ron? -preguntó una voz en un susurro, y la chica desvió la vista hacia Harry.

-Uh, Jamsie delira... -dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ginny? ¿Ron? Es ella, escóndanse, la puedo escuchar, está cerca, nos va a encontrar... El felix felicis que me dio Slughorn el año pasado está en mi baúl, dentro de una media, tómense un trago cada uno, de algo les ha de servir. Y hagan lo que hagan, no se preocupen por mi. Fred y George están con Lupin en el pasillo de Encantamientos, ve con ellos Ron y avisales que llegó Aberforth, les va a ser de ayuda. Cuidado... Cuidado... -dijo bajando la voz cada vez más, y Ginny comenzó a llorar al oír lo que decía.

Como si Fred siguiera vivo. Como si Lupin aún respirase. Como si tuviera ganas de revivir de nuevo el tormento de la batalla... Como si quisiera explicarle al desmemoriado de su hermano lo que el otro desmemoriado decía.

-¡Madame Pomfrey! -llamó Ron a los gritos, alarmado-. Señora, mi amigo James está más loco que una cabra, le juro. A mi me dice Ron, a Lily le dice Ginny, pero sin embargo recuerda a Remus y Slughorn, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? ¿va a quedar así por siempre? ¿se va a morir?

-Tranquilos, todos. No, querido, no va a morir, pero están los dos un poco perdidos, es mejor que descansen, y que la chica salga un rato. Potter, no se agite, el golpe en la cabeza puede hacer empeorar todo -recomendó la mujer, y con miedo, Ginny dejó la habitación.


	8. Saber

**VIII**

_Saber._

* * *

¿A quién podría recurrir? Hermione no querría hablar de un novio que no parecía recordarla. No podía mandar una lechuza a su madre explicando la situación porque debería hablarle de los dichosos panfletos y no quería tener esa charla en la que ella le decía cuánto la había decepcionado, y demás.

Pero la respuesta vino antes de que la siguiera buscando: Bill Weasley.

-¡Ginny!, te busqué por todo el colegio, ¿dónde estabas? -le preguntó su hermano entrando con ella a un aula vacía.

-En la enfermería... Ni me preguntes, Ron cree que yo soy una tal Lily Evans, que Harry se llama James, a Hermione no la reconoce, habla de una cornamenta, o quizá de un cornudo, no recuerdo... Y Harry se despertó creyendo que estábamos en la batalla. ¡Nos envió con Fred y Lupin! Te lo juro, hermanito, no sé cómo voy a soportar no decirles todo de una. ¡Parecen no saber ni en qué año viven! -y Bill solo atinó a abrazarla cuando unas lágrimas jamás vistas aparecieron en los ojos de su hermana menor.

-¿Tú sabes quién es Lily Evans, la chica que Ron piensa que eres? -le preguntó él, entre divertido y preocupado, cuando la joven se hubo calmado.

-No, ¿existe esa chica?

-Existió. Novia de Cornamenta, esposa de James. Harry me habló de ellos, y Remus también -le comentó sonriendo.

-Justo de un Remus hablaba Ron. ¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó Ginny, con el rostro contraído.

-Los padres de Harry, Gin.

-¡Oh! -dijo, sorprendida, con una mano sobre su boca-. Pero, entonces, ¿quién se cree que es Ron? ¿Quién era el mejor amigo del papá de Harry? ¿Por qué a mi me confundió con la madre? ¡Al propio Harry lo confundió con su padre!

-El mejor amigo de James, obviando a Remus, era Sirius, pero además de un descubrimiento curioso acerca del hechizo, no creo que nos sirva demasiado para su recuperación saber que se cree una persona que falleció, y con amigos que también. Voy a hablar con Poppy más tarde. Cualquier cosa, voy a estar en el aula 4 del quinto piso ayudando a Filius a sacar una salamandra que Peeves colgó del techo junto a fuego flotante... Aunque lo veo más como obra de Fred, George digo -rápidamente, como si quisiera que su error se fuera tan rápido como él, salió del aula, dejando a la más pequeña de los Weasley sola.

Nuevamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el panorama era aún peor.

A Ronald lo habían llevado a San Mungo, y su madre se había enterado de lo ocurrido -con detalles- y quería hablar con ella lo antes posible.

A Harry también lo habían llevado: a madame Pomfrey y a McGonagall se les ocurrió que Potter estaba solo confundido y que explicándole la verdad -que la batalla había ocurrido hacía más de tres meses, y los nombres de los fallecidos- podría salir más rápido, pero fue todo lo contrario. El chico entró en una crisis de nervios, y le dieron convulsiones.

¿Conclusión? Ambos amigos en San Mundo, y ella con castigos que se venía venir por todos lados, culpa de Peeves. En esos momentos, Ginny solo podía sentir compasión por Filch.

Apenas se levantó, vio una nota en la mesa de luz que decía que iba a cumplir su castigo ese día después de la cena, y que tendrían una charla McGonagall, sus padres, Bill y ella. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Tirarse de la torre y que pareciera que había tropezado? ¿Morir a manos de su madre, y que su novio muriera a manos de su padre? Agh, no, no, ¿por qué habrían de sentir vergüenza? ¿por qué ella habría de sentir vergüenza? Eran adolescentes, eran novios, tampoco era ilegal tener sexo.

-Sí, Gin, en Hogwarts sí... -le aclaró Hermione, y ella se sintió morir. ¡Qué regla más estúpida! Porque ¿a quién se le había ocurrido penar por ley el tener relaciones sexuales en un colegio en que los adolescentes en plena revolución hormonal estaban encerrados nueve meses al año? Le parecía como el prohibir la comida entre personas que morían de hambre. "¡ah!", exclamó para si misma, "ni que tener sexo fuera indispensable... pero no hacía falta castigar por ello".

Ah, sí, claro... "pero lo peor no lo saben", se dijo la pelirroja. "Al menos me ahorro otro castigo".

-¿No me piensas decir qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupada? -le preguntó en Transformaciones la castaña.

-¿Ah? Lo de Harry y mi hermano, sí... -explicó la pelirroja distraída.

-¡Ginny!, estás así desde antes de llegar al colegio, ¿puedes dejar de dar vueltas y contarme? ¡Neville lo sabe!, ¿por qué yo no lo puedo saber? -insistió Hermione, mirando de reojo a la profesora Vance.

-¡Agh!, Neville se enteró y no fue por parte mía, te aclaro.

-¿De qué se enteró? ¿Son noticias? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Por eso quieren juntar al ED? ¿Y por qué Harry no se puede enterar?

-El ED no tiene nada que ver. Yo mandé una carta y Pig, lechuza idiota, se confundió de destinatario, nada más, así fue como le llegó a Neville: yo no tenía intención de que se enterase.

-Entiendo, Gin, pero a alguien le estabas contando, ¿no? -siguió porfiando su amiga.

-Ay, ahora no te puedo contar -dijo mirando a sus compañeros y a la profesora dando indicaciones a un chico de Ravenclaw-. Hoy después de almorzar, ve al campo de Quidditch.

-¿Yo? ¿Al campo de Quidditch? ¡¿Sola?! No, no, ven conmigo, si a fin de cuentas nos vamos a ver allí -le pidió Hermione.

-No, yo sé por qué te digo. Voy a salir antes del Gran Comedor, tú solo sal 5 minutos después, rodea el castillo y dirígete por detrás de todo al estadio, voy a estar cerca del Sauce Boxeador.

-Excelente.

-Excelente va a ser si me prometes que no le vas a decir nada a nadie, ni te vas a meter en lo que yo pienso hacer, ¿si?

-Me preocupas, Ginny -le dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Más te vas a preocupar cuando te diga qué pasa -simplificó la joven sonriendo irónica, y continuó con su trabajo.


	9. La familia siempre unida, o casi

**IX**

_La familia siempre unida, o casi._

* * *

-Ah, ¡hola! -exclamó Ron Weasley al ver entrar a la habitación de San Mungo a dos personas, ambas pelirrojas y con caras preocupadas, junto a un medimago.

-¡Oh, Ronnie! -exclamó la mujer rechoncha, yendo a abrazarlo. Cuando se separó del chico, éste parecía avergonzado.

-Disculpe, ¿la conozco, señora? ¿Y a usted, señor? -les preguntó con un tono de disculpa, y Molly Weasley se echó a llorar. El medimago le susurró unas palabras que Ron no alcanzó a oír y ella se disculpó.

-No, claro, pero nosotros si te conocemos -se apresuró a decirle Arthur.

-Pelirrojos... Ustedes deben ser los Weasley, ¿me equivoco? Un gusto conocerlos -exclamó el joven sonriendo.

-Ah, sí, sí, sí. ¿Cómo te encuentras, estás mejor? -inquirió su madre, apenada.

-Yo estoy en excelente estado desde que salí de Hogwarts, pero el que no puede decir lo mismo es James... Se lo llevaron tarde en la noche, y se empeñan en decirme que está bien, pero sé que no es así.

-Una viveza extraordinaria tiene usted, señorito -le dijo el sanador, y a continuación hizo aparecer una copa humeante en la mesita de Ron-. Tómese esto; cuanto más tome, más pronto podrá salir de aquí -indicó él.

Cuando el pelirrojo la tomó, se hundió en un sopor del que parecía no iba a salir, pero menos de un minuto después, parpadeó con fuerza y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Dónde estoy? -dijo el chico desconcertado. Al ratito pareció comprender de golpe, e inquirió: -¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿Ronnie? ¡Oh, hijo! Nada, nada, está todo bien, pronto vas a poder salir y volver a Hogwarts, y todo lo demás.

-Sí mamá, pero ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿qué pasó?

-Un... un accidente, Ron. Tu varita rota de nuevo, un hechizo mal lanzado... ¡Pero no te preocupes!, en cuanto salgas de acá vamos directo al callejón Diagon a conseguir otra nueva -le dijo su padre con una fingida sonrisa alegre.

-Gracias, entonces... Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿quién es el chico que estaba recién?

-¿Chico? -se preocupó Arthur-. No, no sé, no llegamos a verlo.

-Oh, claro. Era muy parecido, demasiado, a... No, pero no, ha de ser primo o algo así... No me dijo su nombre... No... Oh.

-¿A quién se parecía el chico, Ronald? -preguntó el medimago, avanzando un paso.

-A... a Sirius Black.

* * *

Después de su charla con Hermione en los jardines del colegio, y de las reacciones desmedidas de la susodicha, Ginny creyó que nada podía volverse peor... Hasta que recordó la reunión con sus padres y la directora del colegio, que iba a tener lugar en un par de horas. De solo pensarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

"Al menos no he de ser totalmente sincera", se consoló la chica, "mamá no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas, y McGonagall no ha de castigarme: amar no es delito".

Pero parecía que para Molly sí que lo era.

-¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!, ¿es que acaso tu padre y yo te educamos así? ¿Qué hicimos mal, por Merlín? ¿Cómo es eso de andar haciendo cochinadas en vista pública y repartirlo a los 4 vientos? ¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! ¡Mi única hija! -exclamaba la señora Weasley indignada a Ginny en el despacho de McGonagall esa noche, tal como había previsto.

-Exageras, y mucho. No hice nada malo a la vista de nadie, y tampoco ando repartiendo las cosas que hago en privado con mi novio, no me interesa que nadie lo sepa. La culpa fue del maldito poltergeist del colegio, y Harry y Bill son testigos.

-¡Harry es como tu hermano, siempre fue así!

-Harry hace dos años es mi novio, mujer, entiéndelo de una vez...

-¡Eres muy chiquita para tener novio!

-Ah, ¿sí? Qué raro, cuando tenía 14 años salía con Michael, creí que lo sabías.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Mamá, ella es grande... -dijo Bill en voz baja.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a repetirme que es grande!

-¡Tengo 17 años, mamá! -rugió Ginny.

-¡Eres una niña, Ginevra!

-¡Soy mayor de edad!

-¡Estás aún en el colegio!

-Molly, estás exagerando...

-¡No me contradigas adelante de los niños, Arthur!

-Mamá, todos tus hijos somos ya mayor de edad, no somos niños -interrumpió su hijo mayor.

-Además, no me lo puedes prohibir. Primero, porque ya soy mayor de edad. Segundo, porque ninguno de tus 7 hijos salimos de un repollo...

¡Plaf! La mano de Molly resonó por todo la habitación al golpear la mejilla de su hija. Ésta, indignada, salió como un torbellino y se perdió entre la multitud que salía de cenar. Su hermano la siguió sin dudarlo.

Minerva, que había observado la disputa familiar en silencio, cerró la puerta del despacho con un movimiento de varita, e indicó a los Weasley que volvieran a sentarse. Retomarían nuevamente la charla.

-¿Habrá castigo? -preguntó Arthur, inquieto.

-No, para los chicos no, aunque sí habría que advertir de ser más cuidadosos. El revuelo de la noticia y el lugar por parte de Peeves, el poltergeist, irrumpió en la tranquilidad del colegio y el alumnado, gracias a la irresponsabilidad de su hija y de Potter. Sería una tontería ir y prohibirles directamente no mantener relaciones sexuales, no harían el más mínimo caso. Las hormonas los tienen enloquecidos a todos, no solo a ellos. Así que Molly, por favor, la señorita Weasley es lo suficientemente grande para hacerse responsable de sus actos.

-Ja -exclamó la mujer en un susurro.

-En suma, el colegio únicamente aplicará sanción a los responsables del revuelo: el poltergeist, Potter y su otro hijo, Ronald. Ginevra no estaba en el Gran Comedor en el momento que sucedieron los hechos, y por lo tanto, no está dentro de nuestras posibilidades encontrar un crimen que haya hecho, claramente.

* * *

-¿Tú te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación, Neville?

-No es grave, tu madre llegará un día en que lo va a entender. Mientras tanto, ignórala: solo exagera porque no quiere verlos crecer -consoló el chico a la pequeña de los Weasley, sentados en un pasillo del cuarto piso.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! A lo que me refiero es... A ver, si ella reaccionó así porque se enteró de que no soy virgen, hablando en crudo, veamos cómo reaccionaría si supiera que dejé de serlo a los quince años con Dean... ¡e imaginate cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que estoy embarazada! -exclamó nerviosa.

-¿Que tú estás _qué_, Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett Black? -dijo una voz grave, y al levantar las miradas, ambos jóvenes se horrorizaron.


	10. Hablando con el jefe de mi casa

**X**

_Hablando con el Jefe de mi casa._

-¿Que vos estás _qué_, Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett Black? -dijo una voz grave, y al levantar las miradas, ambos jóvenes se horrorizaron.

-¿Que yo qué, Bill? -le preguntó Ginny, haciéndose la desentendida.

Neville, al ver el lío que se iba a venir con el hermano mayor de su amiga, quiso levantarse, pero Bill lo obligó a volver a donde estaba.

-Conmigo no funcionan esas, Ginevra. Repetí ya lo que le acabás de decir a Longbottom, o voy y la traigo a mamá.

-¡No!, no, Bill, por favor... Estoy embarazada, ¡pero lo le digas a nadie! Sólo lo saben Nev y Hermione, por favor -suplicó la pelirroja desde el suelo, mientras las lagrimas arrasaban su rostro. Su hermano se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, le secó las lágrimas, y la abrazó, mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Sos una idiota, Ginny Weasley. Sos una idiota...

-¿Y? -preguntó Hermione ansiosa cuando Ginny llegó, pasada la media noche, a la torre de Gryffindor. Tras ella, entró un Neville casi dormido.

-Andá Neville, gracias por todo lo de hoy, en serio -le dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo, y el chico subió a su habitación después de saludar a la otra chica -. Ay, Herms, fue el peor día de mi vida -sentenció tirándose en un sillón cercano al de su amiga, totalmente agotada.

-¿Hablaste con tu madre? ¿Qué pasó? Hace más de 7 horas que fuiste a la dichosa reunión esa, ¿qué te dijo? ¿qué le dijiste? ¿McGonagall te castigó? ¿Sabés algo de los chicos? -inquirió la castaña, revolviendo las manos; estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sabe Merlín por qué.

-Mamá dice que soy una irrespetuosa, que no tengo que andar haciendo cosas privadas en público ni andar diciéndolo, que ella no me educó para esto, y que soy demasiado chica hasta para tener novio... Agh, tantas cosas me daban ganas de confesarle, y no pude. Al final, papá trató de darnos la razón a Bill y a mi de que soy mayor de edad y no es responsabilidad ni de interés de ella lo que yo haga o no con mi vida sexual, en otros términos, y hubo un lío terrible. Le dije que era una ironía que me regañara por eso, ya que ninguno de mis hermanos había salido de un repollo y me pegó...

-¡¿Te pegó?! ¿Molly? ¿En presencia de McGonagall? ¿Qué le dijo? -se escandalizó Hermione.

-Sí, pero no alcancé a oír si decía algo al respecto porque me fui, y en el cuarto piso me encontré con Neville...

-Ah, pero no fue tan grave, además de la disputa y el golpe por parte de tu madre, no te castigaron ni nada -le dijo positiva, pero Ginny solo le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Pasa que te apuraste, querida, la historia no terminaba ahí... Bueno, salí de la dirección, como dije, y me encontré con Neville. Nos sentamos en un pasillo y nos pusimos a hablar. Cuando le comenté lo de la reacción de mamá sobre el tema, solté un comentario sobre cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de lo que te conté hoy -mirando a todos lados para que nadie la vea -, lo del embarazo, y en esa miro para arriba y estaba Bill parado frente a nosotros.

-¡No! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-No sé bien, me abrazó y todo, prometió cuidarme y no decirle a mamá hasta que yo no decida hacerlo, fue tan tierno como de costumbre, a pesar de que lo vi bastante decepcionado; creo que pensó que sería más inteligente como para no cometer este error -dijo la chica con tristeza -. Pero en fin, zafé del castigo de McGonagall, y ya hablé con el Jefe de mi casa -comentó con una risita débil, que Hermione no compartió.

-Como te dije hoy a la tarde, es un tema grave, muy grave. ¡Te pueden hasta expulsar por estar embarazada!

-¿Cómo? -preguntó una voz desde la escalera -. ¿A quién van a expulsar porque le llenaron la cocina de humo?

-Finnigan -dijo Ginny con asco. Había tenido muy malas experiencias con el mejor amigo de su ex novio, y aún años después seguía con rencor acumulado hacia el chico.

-¿Y? ¿No me van a decir? ¿O le tengo que ir a preguntar a McGonagall? -inquirió con sarcasmo.

-Seamus -intentó calmar las aguas la castaña -, nadie está embarazada, no van a expulsar a nadie. Justo estaba leyendo Historia de Hogwarts, la versión actualizada, y aparecía un decreto que en la edición vieja no estaba, el de expulsar por embarazos, y se lo comentaba a Ginny. Pero parece que salir con Parvati te hizo mal, eh, se te contagió el chusmerío.

Mientras el chico escuchaba a Hermione hablar, en silencio la pelirroja le lanzó un _confundus_, y cuando su amiga terminó de decir la última palabra, Seamus sonrió perdido, y se fue dando tumbos escaleras arriba, sin recordar qué hacía en la Sala Común.

-Recordá usar el _muffliato_ la próxima vez.

Dos días después, Harry Potter estaba nuevamente en Hogwarts, y aún se podían encontrar los panfletos de Peeves volando por los jardines. El susodicho había sido castigado en manos del Barón Sanguinario, y muchos alumnos temieron por su vida al no haber aparecido en unas horas, hasta que recordaron que ya estaba muerto.

El rumor de la pelea seguía latente, y Ginny era considerada una ídola de masas: había hecho lo que ninguna hasta ahora se había animado hacer. Había admitido públicamente que lo de los avisos era verdad, y sin ningún pudor, y eso hacía que todas las chicas se detuvieran a conversar esos temas con ella.

-¡La señorita Weasley no es sexóloga! -repetían los profesores una y otra vez al encontrarse con grupitos de 10 chicas que detenían un pasillo entero solo por conversar con Ginny Weasley sobre cómo encarar a sus novios.

Todas estas cosas divertían a la chica, que tenía diversas excusas para salir de clases y que no la castigaran, pero su novio no veía las cosas de la misma manera que ella.

-No le veo el lado divertido a la situación. Por culpa de los malditos panfletos, tu hermano está en San Mungo creyendo por horas que es mi padrino muerto, y por otras que es un duende que vive en Escocia con una veela francesa. ¿Y vos? Acá, sacando provecho de la popularidad de te dio toda la situación -le dijo Harry el día después de volver, mientras hacían la tarea en los jardines.

-Agh, porque vos sos popular desde que pisaste Hogwarts, hace 8 años, y estás acostumbrado. Yo vengo a ser una chica invisible en medio de 6 hermanos varones, y de amigos que derrotaron a Voldy e hicieron historia... ¡No seas aguafiestas! -le pidió Ginny enfurruñada -. Además, si Ronnie está en el hospital es gracias a su torpeza, no gracias a nosotros. Fue él quien se quiso meter en nuestras cosas, y así terminó -viendo que no podría ganar una discusión a manos de la pelirroja, optó por no volver a replicar y guardarse la opinión para alguien que sí quisiera escucharla -¡Y no me digas que tiene justificación!, porque además he de recordarte que estuviste tres días en San Mungo gracias a él, su torpeza, y al palo que tiene por varita.

-Es imposible, imposible, discutir con alguien que quiere tener la razón a toda costa -resopló Harry, y un grupo de niñas de tercer año amontonadas bajo un árbol suspiraron enamoradas a la vez -¡Y no les digas nada!

* * *

_Si me conocen, saben que odio mendigar comentarios, pero los re valoro porque toda opinión por más mínima que sea me sirve para mejorar. Gracias por las views y los favs, ¡besos!_


	11. Evitando los cambios

**XI**

_Evitando los cambios._

-Querido, ¿anoche vino a verte tu amigo, el chico parecido a Black? -le preguntó una ayudante de San Mungo a Ron, el quinto día que pasaba en el hospital. El chico había manifestado varias veces luego de tomar la poción diaria, que le iba a visitar un joven más o menos de su edad, que le contaba cosas de su vida, y de la de sus amigos. Lo extraño para el pelirrojo era que su amigo sin identidad siempre iba a visitarlo cuando estaba solo, y cada vez que iban a llevarle las pociones, se iba sin dejar rastros. Todos habían evitado cuidadosamente decirle que su amigo en realidad no existía, sino que era un recuerdo idealizado de Sirius Black, y que él mismo se creía Sirius de joven antes de tomar la poción.

-No, Charlie pasó toda la noche acá conmigo, así que no quiso venir. Tendría que preguntarle a la bruja de la entrada a ver con qué nombre se registra para entrar... -comentó Ron pensativo.

-¡Oh, Ronald!, no te molestes, yo ahora voy para allá y le pregunto, ¿si? ¡Estás a un tris de saber el nombre de tu nuevo amigo! -le siguió la corriente la mujer de una forma muy maternal, como si el chico tuviera 10 años, o algún problema mental que no fuera esa amnesia extraña que tenía.

-Muchas gracias señora Martins -le dijo Ron con voz melosa, nada propio en él, y la mujer le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente antes de salir de la habitación.

El pelirrojo ansiaba salir del hospital y volver a Hogwarts con sus amigos, pero tampoco deseaba dejar al chico que iba a verlo siempre sin amigo... ¿qué podría hacer? ¿buscar al chico por todo Londres hasta encontrar su dirección y escribirle estando en el colegio?

¡Piensa, piensa Ron...! Alguna opción ha de haber, sí.

-Le tenés que contar a Harry -insistió por décimo cuarta vez en el día Hermione a Ginny, esta vez en clase de Defensa. Harry estaba bastante ocupado haciendo un teórico sobre las formas de acabar con un vampiro y salir ileso, y por lo tanto, no las escuchaba parlotear en el fondo de la clase.

-Le iba a contar el día del accidente: si Merlín no quiso que le cuente, no le voy a contar -se defendió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿no le pensás contar? ¿y qué pasa con los próximos 7 meses? ¿y cuando el niño nazca? ¡Por Merlín, Ginny!, no hay manera de ocultar cosas así.

-No te pongas negativa, Mione. Ya voy a encontrar el momento, pero por ahora decirle la verdad no está en mis planes.

-La mentira tiene patas cortas, así como las de un bebé -les dijo Bill por detrás, y siguió caminando entre las mesas sin darles tiempo a replicar.

-Yo no sé si pensás decirle cuando estés ya con el niño en brazos o qué, pero hacés mal... Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasa si un día nos escucha hablando y se entera? ¿qué pasa si tu madre o Ron se enteran primero, y Harry se entera por boca de alguno de ellos? ¿Y si el rumor se expande por el colegio y él se entera último? ¡Te va a matar por no haberle contado primero! Tené en cuenta que él es el padre...

-¿El padre de quién?

-Metete en tus asuntos, Finnigan.

-No es mi culpa que estés de mal humor, Weasley. ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? -inquirió Seamus con maldad -. No sé qué se traen entre manos, y no sé qué tenga que ver el ED en todo esto, pero ya lo voy a descubrir...

-Date la vuelta ya y volvé a tu lugar si no querés que te lance un maleficio y quedes irreconocible -amenazó la chica blandiendo la varita en su mano.

-Señor Finnigan, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, vuelva a su lugar. Señorita Weasley, otros 10 puntos menos, las amenazas no las tolero, y el único que da órdenes en esta clase soy yo. Como la oiga nuevamente insinuar echar maleficios a sus compañeros, la castigo -les dijo Bill visiblemente enojado.

-Vamos a la enfermería -decidió la castaña al salir de clases, la última que tenían antes del almuerzo. Ginny se detuvo en el medio del pasillo y la miro detenidamente: no parecía que se sintiera mal, ni tampoco recordaba de alguien que podría estar allí.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que le salió preguntar, mientras su amiga le agarraba de un brazo y la hacía avanzar nuevamente.

-Vení... -atinó a decir después de subir dos escaleras, y tiró de su amiga hacia la primera clase que vieron vacía -. Hay hechizos, Ginny, para zafar de todo lo que vos querés zafar... ¡No me mirés así, no te estoy diciendo para abortar!, es algo diferente. Leí sobre ellos en unos folletos de San Mungo que me dieron en Orientación Vocacional hace unos años. Pueden salir mal, claro está, si se hacen a manos de gente inexperta, pero te servirían mucho -mientras ella hablaba, su amiga pelirroja la miraba como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Alguna vez me oíste decir que yo quiero matar a mi hijo? -le preguntó escandalizada, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, resoplando.

-No, Gin, no... Veamos, no es un _avada kedavra_ intrauterino, ¡jamás te podría insinuar una cosa así, y lo sabés! Hay uno que es, creo yo, el más peligroso de todos, y se basa en transferir de alguna manera, el feto a otro útero, ¿se entiende? Sigue siendo tu hijo, pero en el cuerpo de otra mujer. ¿Has oído hablar del alquiler de vientre? Los muggles hacen algo parecido cuando no pueden tener hijos. Eso sería para tener al chico sin que te expulsen del colegio, ¿se entiende? Porque con o sin embarazo vas a tener que decirle a Harry.

-Prefiero que me expulsen antes que deshacerme del bebé y dárselo a una desconocida... Puede parecer que no, pero tengo sentimientos -le dijo Ginny fría, y su amiga se disculpó con la mirada.

-Sólo intento ayudar, Gin. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que vos planeás hacer, pero aún así te estoy proponiendo soluciones... Colaborá conmigo, por favor. Hay otro con menos riesgos que es encoger el feto mientras está en formación, y volverlo al tamaño natural después del parto. No se te notaría el embarazo, y no corrés peligro ni vos ni el chico.

-No sé, Hermione, no sé... ¿y si después me arrepiento? ¿Cómo le explico a todos cuando nazca que estuve embarazada y nadie lo notó? Tengo que pensarlo, perdoná -le dijo, y salió del aula sin despedirse.


	12. Desde arriba, merodeando

**Antes de empezar, aclaro que es un capítulo clave.**

**XII**

_Desde arriba, merodeando._

"_Para una mente preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura_"

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué diantres Black puede bajar y divertirse con el chico Weasley, y nosotros, que hace 17 años queremos hacerlo, solo pudimos ver a nuestro hijo 2 veces?

-Porque, querida Lily, el chico pelirrojo invocó a Canuto -explicó James como si fuera una obviedad.

-¿Invocó? ¡No me hagas reír! No hay hechizo capaz de hacer volver a alguien de la muerte, y menos que lo haga un chico de 18 años.

-No lo hizo volver de la muerte, porque por si no te habías dado cuenta, él va y viene, pero sigue estando muerto -comentó Remus.

-Pero Sirius está menos muerto que nosotros, si es que eso es posible, porque cruzó el velo: su cuerpo se perdió, pero quizá éste se puede recuperar de alguna manera que nosotros desconocemos, y el chico ya lo hizo.

-¡Pensé que la inteligente de la pareja eras vos! Si él hubiera recuperado su cuerpo pero siguiera estando entre la vida y la muerte, cada vez que vuelve a subir, su cuerpo debería quedarse tirado en San Mungo, muerto, pero sin embargo él desaparece de allí y llega acá sin un cuerpo a cuestas.

Básicamente así era la vida -o la muerte, mejor dicho- de Lily Evans-Potter y James Potter a diario, junto al resto de los Merodeadores.

Desde que habían muerto y llegado a ese lugar, no paraban de discutir por todas las noticias que tenían, y todo eso había empeorado desde la llegada de Sirius. Cuando se apareció Remus por allí creyeron que él calmaría las aguas, pero todo siguió siendo un infierno... a pesar de que miraban desde arriba.

-Aunque parece que sí hay manera de hacer volver a alguien de la muerte, Lily. Aunque Ron lo haya hecho sin querer, ahora Sirius puede ir y volver cuando le plazca, y solo lo ven quien él quiere que lo vea -explicó Lunático, sonriendo -. Por esa razón es que los sanadores creen que Ron Weasley está más grave de lo que en verdad está, porque es el único que puede ver a Sirius y creen que es todo una secuela del accidente.

-Ay, pobrecito -se lamentó la pelirroja -, encima que es amigo de mi hijo... Ya se las va a ver conmigo ese perro cuando vuelva. Y vos -dijo mirando algo detrás de una especie de árbol -, no te quiero volver a ver espiándonos... Ya bastante que tenemos con soportarte acá.

-Pe-perdón Lily...Yo no que-quería, yo es-estoy arrepenti-tido de ve-verdad -tartamudeó el interpelado saliendo de su escondite. Era un hombre pequeño, sin afeitar, y nariz, manos y voz de rata. Si todos estaban estancados en el momento en que más bellos fueron en sus vidas, ¡pobre Pettigrew, lo que habría sido antes de su muerte!

-Palabras, simples palabras que no tienen justificación, rata traidora -escupió James -. Y como te vuelvas a dirigir a mi mujer nuevamente... No te puedo matar, pero te haré algo (que ya pensaré) de lo que te vas a arrepentir.

-_Si querés te puedo llevar conmigo y presentarte a mis amigos..._ -oyeron todos a lo lejos una voz con eco, y al darse vuelta vieron un recuadro flotando en el que aparecían un chico pelirrojo de unos 18 años en una camilla de hospital, y un Sirius de 17 sonriendo divertido.

-¡No! -gritaron Lily y Remus a la vez, sabiendo las consecuencias que acarrearían. Jamás se ha de seguir a un muerto, ni en sueños ni en delirios, porque has de terminar igual que él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... y era lo que Sirius pretendía, inocentemente, con Ron. Furiosa, la mujer caminó hasta el recuadro y, por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, lo tocó. Estaba acostumbrada que en el "_cielo_", como decían los muggles, aparecieran esos recuadros por doquier con escenas de la vida de algunas personas vivas, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido tocarlos... hasta hoy.

Lily tuvo la sensación de estar hundiendo la mano en agua helada, como si atravesara un fantasma, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerza invisible había tirado de ella hacia atrás, y misteriosamente había aparecido al lado de Sirius en el hospital. Al verla, Ron quiso gritar, pero se controló al verle el cabello.

-¿Familiar mío? -rió el chico, y Lily negó intentando sonreír.

-No me conocés, pero tenés que confiar en mi: no hagas nada de lo que te pida este energúmeno. No creo que hayas conocido tanto a Sirius Black como lo hice yo en vida, como para distinguir una broma normal, de una que puede acabar con la tuya -le soltó la madre de Harry, mirando mal a Canuto.

-Oh, vamos peli, sabés que no soy capaz de hacerle nada a Ron, nos conocimos en vida...

-¿O sea que ambos están muertos? -les preguntó el chico, curioso. Ella asintió y agarró a Sirius de una oreja.

-Si lo llevabas para arriba, chucho idiota, lo ibas a matar: la lógica es que si nosotros podemos bajar en raras ocasiones, es porque ya estuvimos acá y no nos puede pasar nada, pero él no puede ir porque jamás estuvo muerto, jamás estuvo allá.

-Bueno, gracias entonces... esto, ¿cómo te llamás?

-Lily, un gusto. Y por favor, evitá contarle esto a nadie: es real, claro que sí, pero es por culpa de este perro callejero -dijo señalando a Sirius -, es que estás demorando en salir de acá. Viví tu vida y no dejés que los muertos te acarreen problemas...

-Antes que se vayan -se apresuró Ron a preguntar -, ¿pueden cuidar a mi hermano Fred? Creo que está solo allí arriba, no lo sé... y díganle que a pesar de que nunca se lo dije, lo quiero.

Lily derramó un par de lágrimas al oírlo, y asintió: -Tu hermano sabe que lo querés, desde allá lo sabemos todo, Ron... Y vos decile a mi hijo que lo amo, por favor -ante la mirada estupefacta del joven, ella murmuró "Potter" y desapareció en el aire junto a Sirius...

... Para volver a aparecer _allá arriba_.

-¿Su hermano? -preguntó James como si estuvieran mirando un partido de Quidditch, atento a todos los movimientos que hacían -, ¿quién es su hermano, Remus?

-Fred Weasley, llegó el mismo día que yo, Dora va a verlo de vez en cuando -respondió el aludido, al tiempo que Sirius y Lily llegaban.

-¿Sos consciente, Black, de que casi matás al mejor amigo de tu ahijado? -le preguntó Lily enojada, soltándole la oreja y posicionándose al lado de su marido.

-Bueno, bueno, admito que me equivoqué, Evans, pero averigüé algo importante. Este chico, Ron, está en San Mungo porque se peleó con mi ahijado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquila peli, Harry está bien, ya salió del hospital, al parecer creía que Remus y Fred Weasley, el chico del que hablábamos recién, seguían vivos, y fue solo un shock.

-Pero ¿por qué pelearon? Cuando los conocí, ambos eran inseparables...

-Sí, cuando yo los conocí también Lunático, pero al parecer nuestro Harry estuvo haciendo cosas sucias con la hermanita de Ron, Ginny, y él se enteró...

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius!, te juro que no tenía ningún interés en tener esa información ni esa imagen en la cabeza... Es mi bebé, por favor.

-Amor, tu bebé tiene 18 años, ¿recordás? ¡Ese es mi hijo! -dijo haciendo un peculiar baile de la victoria junto a Sirius, mientras Remus y Lily los miraban, incapaces de creer cómo con casi 40 años de conciencia, seguían siendo así de inmaduros.

-Aaaaah -exclamó de golpe Canuto, dejando de bailar -. Hay otra cosa que me enteré espiando al mayor de los hermanos, Bill... Ginny está embarazada.

Si Lily Evans-Potter hubiera podido desmayarse, claramente lo hubiera hecho. Y si no hubiera estado muerta los últimos 17 años, habría muerto en ese momento.

* * *

_Y empiezan a aparecer los Marauders y el resto :) Como siempre, no mendigo comentarios pero amo las críticas y me sirven demasiado. ¡Si lees, informame qué opinás! :) Besos._


End file.
